Nighttime Kiss
by Illione
Summary: Ryoko pounders thoughts in the night, then goes to visit Tenchi. STATUS: complete and revised
1. The Kiss

          **Author's Note:** Hola! You may have read this once before when my name was Lady Aquila. Well, I've come back to revise this silly fic. There were a lot of mistakes before that were just horrifying to think of. I swear I will never live down the whole 'I live you' thing. *glares at so-called friends* That was embarrassing. *hides in shame* So, in between writing my Harry Potter fic, I will be revising and re-placing chapters of this story.

            **Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing.

Chapter One: The Kiss

I phase through the ceiling to the roof where I like to sit and think. That is just what I wish to do right now. My legs are crossed and I stare at the moon. It's beautiful. Space is so beautiful. But I no longer wish to be there. I was trapped in that cave for 700 years, thinking nothing except getting out of there and going home. To the stars. But what happened? I met a boy. The most adorable boy I have ever seen. I watched him grow, felt his pain when his mother died. I grew to love him. Silly of me really. Imagine, the great space pirate Ryoko, falling for a human boy. Oh, how I loved him. And still do. He released me from my prison, and what did I do, you ask? I attacked him! Can you blame me? 700 years locked up and finally free! Maybe I went a little too far, but . . . I had fun.

            Everything was going great until the princess showed up. Oh well, perhaps it was fate. All of us sharing a house. One family under one roof. Yes, I said family. Because that's what they are to me. My family, the only family I ever had. There's Tenchi, the boy I love so dearly. Yosho, Tenchi's grandfather. I don't hold a grudge against Yosho for imprisoning me. I really wish to thank him. Then there's Ayeka. Snotty, spoiled princess Ayeka. We don't get along but she is my family. There's her little sister Sasami, the universes greatest cook. I should know, I got around. Mihoshi, a great failure as a Galaxy Police Officer, but such a riot. Tenchi's father, Noboyoki, a truly perverted man but there's more than meets the eye. And my so-called mother, Washu. She's my creator and fancies herself my mother. I guess she is. 

            I sigh. So many people under one roof. Winning Tenchi over would be so much easier if it were just us. Oh well, I guess that will never happen. None of us will ever leave Tenchi's side, ever. That was the way things were and will always be. I yawned. Sleep was beginning to creep up on me. It was pretty late and I should get to bed. But there was something I had to do . . .

            I glide into Tenchi's room quietly, so not to disturb him. He's lying there so peacefully that I fall in love with him all over again. I cross the room to his bedside and lean down. I plant a soft kiss against his sweet lips. He sighs in his sleep. I smile.

            "Good night, Tenchi," I whisper in his ear, "I love you."

            "I love you too, Ryoko," he mumbles.

            I stand there quite still. Tenchi is still asleep. Did he just say . . .? But he's asleep. I stare at his beautiful face, my heart beating rapidly. Then, I slowly relax. I back out of the room to my own quarters. I settle down for the night, smiling happily to myself. What to do now? In the morning, we shall see. I close my eyes waiting for sleep to overcome me. And it does. Wait till morning . . .


	2. Get up, Ryoko! It's Lunch!

Chapter Two: Get up, Ryoko! It's Lunch!

The sun was high in the sky and shining brightly when Ryoko opened her golden cat-like eyes. She smiled, remembering the night before. Did he really mean that? She wondered as she got up, or was he just dreaming? And if he was, what about? Ryoko shook her head. She'll find out before long if Tenchi even remembered he said those words. Ryoko thought about just having her usual garments on, but decided today she wanted to be different. She sat for a while, thinking. What to wear, what to wear . . .

            She smiled and thought real hard. A teal tie-dye tank top and tight blue jeans with white sneakers replaced her sleeping garments. She conjured a white bandana and tied her hair back. Ryoko looked in a mirror and smiled. Why wouldn't Tenchi love her? She was beautiful. Her figure was a lovely seventeen year old's. Much better then her mummy in the cave. Ryoko shuddered involuntarily. Just thinking of the cave gave her goose bumps. That life was over now. She's created a new one now. With Tenchi. Oh, Tenchi.

            Ryoko slid through the wall and went to greet the rising sun. She appeared on a branch of a tree over looking the lake. She sat and stared at the orange-yellow sun reflecting in the water. It was beautiful out. It was early autumn. The season, which Ryoko personally loved best. The leaves were just turning from their shades of green to lovely red colors. Ryoko sighed. It was probably well past breakfast now and she would have to wait for Tenchi to come in from working. Better go inside and have lunch and then talk with Tenchi . . .

            When Ryoko entered the house, her sensitive nostrils caught the scent of garlic. Ryoko smiled, Sasami was making pasta. Ryoko walked towards the table and sat down just as Sasami stuck her head out of the kitchen. She grinned innocently as she saw Ryoko.

            "Good afternoon, Ryoko. You're up late."

            Ryoko could feel the blush rise to her face, "Well, I didn't get much sleep last night."

            If Sasami noticed anything, she didn't say anything. "Well, Ayeka should be down soon, she was in the baths." 

            Before the words were out of Sasami's mouth, the older princess herself came down the stairs. Sasami went back in the kitchen after a cherry hello to Ayeka. The older princess found her way to the table and sat just the opposite of Ryoko. Ryoko smiled evilly at Ayeka, "Morning, Princess."

Ayeka scowled at Ryoko, "My my, the space pirate Ryoko actually decided to drag her fat ass out of bed. What is the universe coming too?"

            Ryoko jumped up. Fury coursing through her veins and sparks shooting from her eyes. "You go to far, Ayeka," she growled.

Ayeka just laughed. As Ryoko was preparing to blast the snobby princess into oblivion, Mihoshi came in to the house from where she was lounging on the porch. "Hello everyone!!" she said in her usual up beat attitude. Ryoko sat down again and greeted the Galaxy Police Officer, as did Ayeka. Ryoko sat in silence as the other members of the Masaki family came in for lunch, minus Tenchi as he usually ate out in the field. Ryoko was kind of glad at this. She still had no idea what she would say to him. Or what he would say. Ryoko was afraid; she was actually afraid at what would happen this morning if, indeed, Tenchi remembered anything at all from last night.

            As Sasami finally called out that lunch was ready, Ryoko heard Tenchi's familiar footsteps coming up the porch and entering the house. Ryoko's breath caught in her throat. What was he doing here?


	3. Total Make Out!

Chapter Three: Total Make Out! 

Tenchi lazily walked up the porch stairs and into the Masaki house. He was dressed in his black work outfit and should have eaten at the field, but something in his mind told him to go eat lunch at home with everyone else. Tenchi walked to the table and greeted everyone with a smile; "I decided to come up for lunch this time."

            Ayeka glowed with pleasure as this change had anything to do with her. Ryoko looked closely at Tenchi, her eyes boring into him, to see if he would give any indication that he knew about last night. He didn't. He just sat there. Staring at his food. Occasionally eating some. He looked to be deep in thought, and he truly was. Out of the corner of her eye, Ryoko caught Ayeka glaring at her. A slow flush crept onto her face. She quickly averted her gaze from Tenchi to her lunch, losing her appetite in the process. Without a single word, she phased out of the room to the rooftop. 

            Tenchi immediately felt at a lost when Ryoko left. Whatever power had bidden Tenchi to stay was broken. Tenchi jumped up quickly with a yell, "Ok, now I need to get back!"

            Without a backward glance at everyone, Tenchi ran from the house to the fields. Ryo-oki following. From her position on the roof, Ryoko could clearly see Tenchi run to work. Closely followed by Ryo-oki. Ryoko giggled. _Tenchi looked so cute when he runs_, she thought. Should I? No, Tenchi has to work . . . But this is important. Ryoko got up and flew after Tenchi; she wanted to speak with him without Ayeka being near. Speaking of Ayeka . . . The princess was looking out the window at Tenchi's retreating back, as she saw Ryoko fly after him. _What is that demon women up to?_ She thought. Ayeka got up, walked out the door, and followed.

****

Tenchi was bending over as he felt Ryoko's familiar presence. He looked up to see her standing a few feet away, head bowed and arms crossed. He stared her, but could not see the rosy blush on her cheeks.

"Hello, Ryoko," he said, "Was there something you wanted?"

            _Yes there's something I want_, she thought. _I want you to say 'I love you, Ryoko.' I want you to kiss me. I want you . . . I just want you_. She slowly looked up to meet his gaze. He blinked. Her stare was so penetrating and he found that he could not look away. She was so beautiful. Tenchi mentally slapped himself. Where had that thought come from? 

            "Tenchi . . . I," Ryoko stopped. Her voice choked with emotion. _How does he get this rise out of me?!_ She thought, _I've never felt this way before, and yet . . . When I look into his eyes, I just want to be lost in them forever._

            She looked away. Breaking eye contact because she could no longer stand it. She looked back towards the house, her courage failing her.

            "Ryoko," said Tenchi, his voice full of concern, "What is it?"

            She turned back towards him, this time not meeting his eyes. "Tenchi, I need . . . I need . . . I need to go back to the house," she said quickly. _Damn! What is wrong with you, Ryoko!? Just tell him!_ But she couldn't tell him how she really felt. She turned to leave, but Tenchi caught her arm, thinking that that wasn't what she wanted to say. And that certainly wasn't what he wanted to hear. He turned her to face him. Their faces only inches apart. Tenchi flushed slightly.

            "Ryoko, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

            Ryoko looked at him, meeting his eyes. They were so perfect. Tenchi was so perfect. "I . . ." she began.

            "Yes?" Tenchi leaned forward.

            "I . . ."

Before Tenchi knew what he was doing, he brought both his hands up to cup her face and he kissed her. Ryoko was so surprise at first she didn't know what to do. But then she wrapped her arms around his neck and surrendered to the kiss. Both Tenchi and Ryoko did not notice or care about the pair of eyes watching them.


	4. The Cat Fight

Chapter Four: The Cat Fight Tenchi and Ryoko returned to the house feeling rather giddy. Tenchi had no clue what he had just done, or why he did it. Regardless of his unknown reason why he had kissed Ryoko, he did know that he had like it. Holding Ryoko in his arms made him feel complete. All he wanted to feel alive was to have those soft, sensual lips against his own. He needed to know what he creamy skin felt like beneath his hands. How it would taste. He stopped himself. Was he having lustful thoughts about Ryoko, the Space Pirate? _Most definitely_. He needed a shower, a cold one. 

As Tenchi left in search of the bathroom, Ryoko sat down on the sofa, absently staring into space. Her face was bright red and she could not stop thinking about the afternoon. Had she and her Tenchi truly make out for who knows how long? They really had. And when they stopped they just stared at each other for the longest time. Finally, Tenchi had gently taken her hand and led them both home, neither speaking to the other. They had walked side by side, their shoulders just barely touching and took no notice of anything or anyone they passed. Ryoko had just spent the whole day with Tenchi. Just being together. Doing nothing but kissing and looking deeply into each other's eyes. Ryoko sighed. Where are they to go from there?

****

Ayeka watched silently while Tenchi wrapped his arms around Ryoko's body and bent his face to meet hers. Ayeka gasped. _Wha . . .? What is going on?!_ She thought angrily. What was her Lord Tenchi doing with a demon like Ryoko?! Ayeka looked away as Ryoko wrapped her own arms around Tenchi's neck. She just couldn't take it anymore. She already threatened to spill over with crystal tears. She fled quietly into the forest. She had to escape that abomination before her eyes. But she couldn't. No matter how hard she ran, that image was forever imprinted vividly within her mind.

****

Ayeka returned to the Masaki Residence at the time when she knew Tenchi would be getting home. And, of course, Ryoko as well. Ayeka had wandered the forest all day, not really going anyplace. She just needed to get away. Far from the demon and even her beloved Tenchi.

Ayeka walked into the house, and there, before her very eyes, was Ryoko. Ayeka felt her blood boil as the realization of today finally hit her. She looked around but saw no one. _Good_, she thought and approached Ryoko.

****

Ryoko was still staring at the blank TV screen when the prissy princess stepped in front of her. She raised her golden cat like eyes to meet Ayeka's fiery red ones. Ayeka was shaking with rage, a vein-popping out at her temple. She reached down and lifted Ryoko by her collar so they were at eye level.

Ryoko blinked. To say she was surprised would have been an understatement. Ayeka has been aggressive before, but this? Ryoko narrowed her eyes. She didn't have to take this. She was a Space Pirate. The most wanted criminal in the universe. Ayeka was nothing more but a spoiled princess. She threw Ayeka off easily. 

"Just what is your problem, princess?" hissed Ryoko.

Ayeka just raised her hand to Ryoko and slapped her. "You're my problem, demon!"

Ryoko slapped Ayeka back and sighed, "So you say everyday. Honestly Ayeka, do find something else to say because that is really getting old."

Ryoko then flopped back down on the couch and looked at Ayeka. The princess was still near to Ryoko with her fists clenched and her eyes blazing.

"You . . . you . . . you bitch!" Ayeka shouted, her voice was heard all around the house.

Ryoko sat up in surprise. Tenchi walked out of the bathroom to stare at Ayeka. Sasami turned from her work in the kitchen to look up at her older sister, mouth wide open. Yosho and Noboyoki were just coming into the house to hear Ayeka shout. Mihoshi came quietly down the stairs to listen. Washuu stuck her head out of her lab door. As everyone stared at Ayeka, she took no notice. She had her eyes locked with Ryoko's.

"You whore!" Ayeka shouted, "What did you do?! Seduce him?! Brainwash him into having sex with you?! That has to be it! Only a demon like you would do something like that! You're disgusting! You're-"

"Enough!"

Everyone's heads swiveled around to look at Tenchi. He was staring at Ayeka with rage. Needless to say everyone was startled, Tenchi was not one to be so angry much less show it. Ayeka flushed. Everyone was there, surprised at what she had said. Surprised at the venom in Tenchi's voice. Everyone stared at Tenchi, to Ayeka, to Ryoko, then back to Tenchi.

Ayeka raised a hand to her mouth, "Lord Tenchi, I-"

"What's going on?" Sasami interrupted, glaring at Ayeka. "I've never heard you talking like that before."

Ayeka looked at her little sister feeling rather embarrassed and ashamed. Ayeka lifted her head and looked at Tenchi, then Ryoko.

"I saw Tenchi and Ryoko kissing in the field!" She declared.

Everybody gasped in surprise. They turned to regard Ryoko and Tenchi. 

"Is this true, Tenchi?" Washuu asked.

Tenchi looked at her. Then turned to look at each and every one of them. His eyes softened as he settled them on Ryoko and held her gaze. "Yes," he said, "and I think-no, I know, I'm falling in love with her."


	5. She Leaves

Chapter Five: She Leaves 

"Yes," he said, "and I think-no, I know, that I'm falling in love with her."

****

The weather had turned quite nasty outside. The sky was gray and dreary in the full moon. Clouds were swirling around and threatened to spill out rain. The trees were all flowing dangerously in the wind and lightning occasionally flashed over the mountains. Roaring thunder could be heard off in the distance; or that could have been Ayeka. 

"WHAT!" The enraged Crown Princess of Jurai shouted, making everyone jump, "What do you mean, you're falling in love with her? She's a demon!"

Not wanting to intrude upon an obviously personal thing, the others decided that they could load Tenchi full of questions later. Quietly, Washuu went back into her lab, Sasami returned to the kitchen, Mihoshi went back up stairs, and Yosho and Noboyoki practically fled into another room. Ryoko still sat on the couch with a dazed look on her face, not really listening to what Ayeka was shrieking. Tenchi stood in front of Ayeka with his fists clenched.

"She's not a demon!" He shouted at Ayeka, "And if you can't deal with who I choose to love, then maybe you should leave!"

Ayeka opened and closed her mouth, but nothing came out. Tenchi, too, stood frozen in his spot. _I can't believe I just said that_, he thought, _but. . . if she can't understand the way I fell about Ryoko, then it would be best for her to go. No matter what it may do to her._

As if reading his thoughts, Ayeka stood up straight and glared at Ryoko before facing Tenchi again, "Very well, maybe it would be best if I did go. I don't think I could face you or her every day."

And with that, Ayeka ran up to her room, all the way sobbing in her hands. Now it was just Tenchi and Ryoko. The space pirate finally took notice of her surroundings and looked at Tenchi with a coy smile on her face.

"So, Tenchi," she said, "Now that we're finally alone, what do you wanna do?"

Tenchi turned red all over. He knew exactly what Ryoko was thinking and it surprised him that he didn't actually mind.

****

Ayeka slammed her door and started packing. _How could he! How could he love a space demon over her? It was unthinkable!_ She was the First Crown Princess of Jurai and Ryoko was nothing but a demon! Space trash! Ayeka sat down on her bed, shaking madly. She didn't want to leave. She loved being on earth. And she didn't want to go back to Jurai and marry that pink haired nitwit. Ayeka dropped what she was holding and buried her face in her hands, crying uncontrollably.


	6. Autumn Wedding

Chapter Six: Autumn Wedding 

Dawn seemed to come earlier then it ever had before. The golden sun rose high over the mountains' peaks. It had rained the night before and morning dew was on the green grass. The atmosphere that morning inside the Masaki Residence was very tense. Everyone sat around the table quietly eating his or her breakfast. No body seemed to want to talk about what had happened the night before. Everyone, it seemed, was conscious of the fact that Ayeka was not present. They also noticed that Ryoko and Tenchi were absently holding each other's hands while they sat together and ate.

"So," said Washu finally breaking the eerie silence, "Where's Ayeka?"

Perhaps that was not the right thing to say. Ryoko looked as though she was trying not to laugh and Tenchi just sighed. Everyone else looked sad. Finally, Sasami piped up.

"She left early this morning. She didn't want to get into any dramatic scenes so she just left. She wanted me to come with her, but I chose to stay."

"Why didn't you go with her?"

Sasami looked puzzled, "Why, who else would cook for you?"

"Right."

Silence…

****

Tenchi quietly swept the shrine. It was a very boring thing to do. All you do is sweep… and sweep… and sweep some more. Boring. But it sweeping also gave him time to think. What was he going to do? Ayeka's gone. Tenchi didn't think he'd feel so terrible about it, but he never wanted to part on bad terms. He didn't like that. Why couldn't Ayeka understand how he felt about Ryoko? Why was she so stubborn? If she were truly his friend she should be happy for him. The others are, aren't they? Tenchi sighed. He wasn't so sure about that. No body really said anything at all.

"An Autumn wedding."

Tenchi spun around, "What?"

Tenchi's grandfather looked at him gravely and repeated, "An Autumn wedding. Don't you think? I know its Ryoko's favorite time of year."

Tenchi flushed. He hadn't really thought that far ahead yet. He was still getting used to the idea of him and Ryoko together. "I guess so."

"You must think about these things if you want to spend the rest of your life with someone. What about where you're going to live? Or what you're going to do?"

"I don't think Ryoko is thinking about a wedding so soon, grandfather."

"Oh?" he smiled, "How can you be so sure? Women always think about those things. And Ryoko is after all a woman. I'm sure you've noticed that."

Tenchi flushed again.

****

"Autumn."

"What was that, Ryoko?"

"Autumn, Washu, definitely autumn."

Washu looked out the window. "Yes, its autumn. What's your point?"

Ryoko glared, "An Autumn wedding, you idiot!"

Washu smiled, "Well then why didn't you say so?"

Ryoko continued to glare, "I did say so."

Washu laughed, "Why don't we step into my lab? I'll make you the most gorgous dress ever. And when we're all done with preparations for the wedding, we'll tell Tenchi."

Ryoko grinned, "Sounds like a plan."

****

Tenchi sat dreamily on the edge of the lake when a familiar fragrance came from behind. He smiled. "Hello, Ryoko."

The ex-space pirate flopped next to him and leaned on his shoulder, "How did you know it was me?"

"I could smell you."

Ryoko's head shot up and she glared at him, "Are you saying I stink?!"

Tenchi fought very hard not to laugh, "No, you have a lovely fragrance about you. Like strawberries."

A somewhat disappointing frown came across Ryoko's face.

"What's wrong?" Tenchi asked her.

"Well, if I stunk then I'd probably have to take a bath."

"Yes…?" Tenchi said slowly, not sure what exactly she was getting at.

"Well, I thought you might like to join me."

Tenchi blushed. He was doing a lot of that today. Silence. Now what is he suppose to say? I mean, what's a guy suppose to say when a totally hot girl asks him if he wants to take a bath with her? _What do you think, Tenchi!?_ Silence.

"You can still take a bath you know," Tenchi said somewhat hesitantly.

"Yes, I suppose I could."

She got up quite deliberately and dragged him to his feet.

"Wash my back for me?" She asked innocently.

Tenchi blushed again, and then smiled, "Why not?"

"Why don't we go inside then?"

"Why don't we?"

Together they walked hand in hand towards the house.


	7. The Wedding's Official!

Chapter Seven: The Wedding's Official! 

Washu was madly, no _insanely, _typing away at her computer. She wanted everything to be just perfect for her Little Ryoko's wedding. The mad scientist paused in her fingering. Should Ryoko wear _white_? Washu shrugged. White is customary for a bride regardless if… well, you know. She started typing again, idly wondering if Ryoko had broken the happy news yet.

****

"Tenchi?" *kiss*

"Hmmm?" *kiss*

"What do you *kiss* think about *kiss* an *kiss* autumn *kiss* wedding?" *stop kissing*

Tenchi and Ryoko were out in the part of the forest they had come to call, 'their place'. Tenchi sat back and looked at Ryoko. Ryoko pulled herself up and sat back on her elbows. She looked at Tenchi. Tenchi blinked.

"You know, I was talking to Grandfather yesterday and he suggested that we have an autumn wedding."

Ryoko raised an eyebrow. _Did Washu say something to Yosho about this?_ She wondered. Out loud she said, "Well, he does know that my favorite season is autumn." She paused, "Tenchi, does all thins talk about a wedding freak you out?"

Tenchi looked her in the eye, "No. If anything it should freak you out."

"And why is that?"

"Because you seem to get freaked about these kind of things."

Ryoko laughed, "Oh my Tenchi! You're an idiot, but I love you any way."

Tenchi feigned an injured look, "Idiot?"

Ryoko just laughed again.

When she was done Tenchi asked, "So are you?"

"Am I what?"

Tenchi rolled his eyes, "Freaked about marriage talk."

Ryoko shook her head and whispered, "Nope. Not at all."

Tenchi smiled, "Good. Now that we have that out of the way, where were we?"

Ryoko pretended to think about it before pulling Tenchi down on her. She kissed him deeply saying, "Right here." They continued for about ten minutes or so, then…

"Tenchi?" *kiss*

"Hm?" *kiss*

"What about *kiss* we have *kiss* the *kiss* wedding in *kiss* two *kiss* weeks?"

"What?!"

Ryoko pouted, "You don't love me anymore."

Tenchi inwardly groaned. No matter what happened in Ryoko's and Tenchi's lives, it was always going to come back to _that._ Tenchi sighed, "Fine, two weeks. Can we just make out now?"

Ryoko's eyes widened, "My, aren't we overly male."

"Its your fault!"

Ryoko just laughed and kissed him again.

****

Sasami was the only one in the house when Tenchi and Ryoko returned from their 'discussion'. She was happily preparing dinner with Ryo-ohki on top of her head as the couple entered the kitchen.

"Mm, something smells good!" Tenchi said, peering into the pot on the stove.

The little blue haired princess whacked him over the head with her spoon and Ryoko stifled a laugh.

"Ow!"

"Don't look, Tenchi!" Sasami exclaimed, "It's a surprise!"

Tenchi ribbed his head and mumbled something that sounded like, "Well, how was I supposed to know that?" before hastily exiting the kitchen. Sasami grinned at Ryoko and laughed. She continued making the evening meal while Ryoko walked into the living room and plopped down on the couch. She fingered the remote for a while before turning the TV on. Just as she did a blonde whirlwind came, well, _whirling_ into the living room. 

"Is it on yet?! Is it on yet?!"

Ryoko sighed, suddenly depressed. "'Lo Mihoshi. Is what on?

"My show, Ryoko! My show!" Mihoshi started jumping up and down. 

"The one with the police officers?"

"Yes, yes, yes!"

Ryoko sighed again and forked over the remote, "Here, I think I'll take a walk or something."

"Thanks, Ryoko!" Mihishi took the remote and flew to the TV. She sat down in front of it and started to flip through the channels. Ryoko shook her head and decided to pay a visit to Washu. She got up and walked to the scientificly altered closet and walked in. Before she could step one foot in, the red headed genius exited. The two collided and fell back on their butts. 

"Ow! Watch where you're going!"

"Excuse me, Ryoko, but I didn't ask you to come to my lab, now did I?"

"Whatever." Ryoko got and made no move to help Washu. Washu glared and got up herself. She dusted off her clothes and looked back at Ryoko with a smile on her face.

"So, Little Ryoko… (Ryoko rolled her eyes)… What can I do for you?"

The ex-space pirate looked around as if waiting for someone to come and discover them, namely Tenchi. She lowered her voice, "Have you got it done yet?"

"No quite," Washu whispered, barely moving her lips. "It should be done by tomorrow."

Ryoko smiled. "Good. Oh, I can't wait to see the look on Tenchi's face after this!"

****

Dinner was fabulous. Sasami had gone all out for the couple. The table was stacked with everyone's favorite food and Yosho and Noboyoki had gotten some wine out and everyone toasted to Tenchi and Ryoko. Soon, the table was cleared and everyone just sat around and talked about the good old days. Later, after everyone had gone to bed, Ryoko and Tenchi were still up. They were on the couch wrapped in each other's arms when Ryoko broke the silence.

"Tenchi?"

"Yes?"

"I really do love you, you know."

Tenchi smiled, "I know. I love you too."


	8. The Wedding of the Century!

**Author's Note:** I never did remember the name of Tenchi's best friend. So in this story, I named the unnamed person Kalten. Just because I like that name. Also, beware, at the end it's kinda corny. ::shrugs:: Sorry…

Chapter Eight: The Wedding of the Century! 

Ryoko paced nervously while in Washu's laboratory. _What if something went wrong?_ She thought wildly. _What if Tenchi doesn't like my dress? What if someone starts to fall asleep in the ceremony and started to snore? Oh, God! What if the prissy little princess Ayeka comes to ruin the wedding?! Ack! Don't think of that! But what if—_

"Ryoko, please stop pacing. And you're giving me a headache with all the 'what if's'."

Ryoko stopped her pacing to look at Washu, "How did you—"

Washu raised her hand for silence, "Please, Ryoko. You're practically screaming these thoughts at me."

Ryoko sighed, "That's right, I forgot."

"Whatever. Listen to me, Ryoko. Nothing, and I repeat _nothing_ is going to go wrong. Tenchi will adore your dress. No one is going to fall asleep because they know that you would literally kill them if they did. And Ayeka is not going to come bursting out of the sky raving about revenge. Now, with that said, will you please shut up and sit down?"

Ryoko, mildly grateful for what Washu said, managed to comply. She sat on a red velvet cushion that was absently floating around the room. Washu herself had turned from her 'daughter' back to her computer screen. Again, she was madly typing away to get everything ready for the wedding that would take place in exactly three days. Ryoko nervously chewed her fingernails as she watched on. She opened her mouth…

"Ryoko, if you ask me one more time how much longer this will take, I will imprison you in the cave for another seven hundred years while I disguise myself as you and marry Tenchi in three days."

Ryoko glared at the scientist, "I wasn't—"

"Of course you weren't, dear," Washu said without turning from her work, "Why don't you go bother someone else for awhile?"

"Washu—"

"Leave, Ryoko."

Ryoko scowled and flew through the door. Washu stopped her typing and sighed. Ryoko may be an ex-space pirate, a so-called demon, and the most wanted criminal in the universe, but… but she was also a woman about to become a bride. And brides always get freaked out over their wedding wanting everything to be perfect. Ryoko was no exception. She has been down right annoying for the past few days. Washu sighed again and resumed her typing. She was beginning to miss the old Ryoko.

****

Meanwhile, Sasami was also getting irritated with Ryoko. The soon-to-be bride of Tenchi Masaki had been in the kitchen everyday constantly asking the little princess if she had everything under control for catering. No matter how many times Sasami had politely said yes, Ryoko would still be there chewing on her nails.

Today, Ryoko hovered right behind Sasami while she prepared a salad for the ceremony. At one point Sasami added something to it that Ryoko didn't exactly agree with.

"No, no, no," she said, "Sasami, Tenchi doesn't like that. Do something else."

Sasami took a deep breath and silently counted to ten. She turned around and faced Ryoko. She looked the ex-space pirate and said, "Get. Out." She pointed to the door.

"What?"

"I said get out. Look, I know you're the bride-to-be and that you get some say in this stuff, but I'm the cook and I know what you and Tenchi both like. So, please Ryoko, leave me alone. You are driving me insane!"

Ryoko held up her hands in surrender, "Alright, shorty. Don't excite yourself, I'm going."

Halfway to the door, she stopped and looked curiously back at Sasami, "Am I really that bad?"

Sasami rolled her eyes heavenward, "Yes, Ryoko, you really are that bad."

Ryoko grinned, "Okay, guess I'll go find Tenchi then." She waved and disappeared.

Sasami sighed. Now she can finally get some work done. As she turned back, Sasami almost felt sorry for Tenchi. Almost.

****

"Tenchi?"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Ryoko!"

"What?!"

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry! Jeez, how was I suppose to know that you'd be so into sweeping!"

Pause.

"Ryoko?"

"What?"

"I love you."

Pause.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Shouldn't you say, 'I love you too'?"

"I suppose. I love you too, Tenchi."

"That's better."

Pause.

"Are you gonna stand there all day or are you going to come kiss me?"

Pause, only for this time for a very different reason.

****

The day of Tenchi Masaki's wedding to Ryoko the Space Pirate seemed to sneak up on them all. Everyone in the whole household was running around like it was the end of the world. Which it could be if anything went wrong at Ryoko's wedding. Sasami was just putting the last touches on the wedding cake. Washu and Yosho were both at the shrine preparing for the ceremony. Mihoshi was… well, she was being Mihoshi. Noboyoki was blubbering that his little boy was getting married. He wouldn't be able to party with the girls anymore! Ahhh, raspberries! And Tenchi was a nervous wreck. His hands shook as he tied his tie. 

"Now, just be calm, Tenchi."

"Talking to yourself?"

Tenchi spun around and saw his best man Kalten. Kalten was grinning, "I wish you would have let us through you a bachelor party. It would have been great!"

Tenchi turned around and looked back at his mirror. "Yeah, well… I didn't really want a bachelors party."

Kalten shook his head sadly, "You poor child. You've already been corrupted by your bride."

Tenchi snorted. If Kalten only knew how much… Speaking of his bride-to-be, he wondered what she was doing right now.

****

Ryoko was, surprisingly, calm. She sat on a cliff overlooking everything. She saw the Masaki residence where her beloved was at this very moment. She saw the people that were invited getting into their seats. She also saw the alter where she and Tenchi were to be married in one hour. Ryoko stopped her thinking. _One hour?! Are you serious!_

"Crap! I gotta get ready!"

****

Tenchi stood nervously at the alter while the minister waiting patiently. Everyone in the audience shifted. Washu started to laugh and Tenchi glared at her. She shut up rather fast. Sasami had a worried frown on her face as she looked back at the steps. Where was Ryoko? A woman isn't supposed to be late to her own wedding! She yawned.

"Wait!!! I'm here!!! I'm here!!!"

Ryoko, with dignity of course, flew at top speed to where Tenchi and the minister were. She stopped from nearly crashing into them. Everyone started laughing, that is until sparks stared to fly. Dead silence. Ryoko smoothed down her dress and covered her face with the white veil. All Tenchi could do was stare. He didn't mind that Ryoko was late, but she was just beautiful. The train that was her veil pulled her hair back. It flowed down her back and laid in bunches at her feet. It would have looked even more fabulous if she had walked up. Her straps were hanging off her shoulders that made her look very tempting.

Tenchi was shaken out of his thoughts as the minister cleared his throat. He looked as though he were trying not to laugh. "Are we ready, then?" He asked, smiling. 

"Yes, yes, get on with it," Ryoko said breathlessly. Washu stifled a laugh.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here on this joyous day to witness the bonding marriage of Tenchi Masaki and Ryoko…" The minister paused. He leaned into Ryoko and whispered, "I'm sorry, my dear, I didn't get your last name."

Ryoko blinked, "Um…. Washu…."

In the audience, the mad scientist beamed at her daughter. The minister continued, "Tenchi Masaki to Ryoko Wahsu. This young couple have gone through much together and now they are embarking upon a new adventure, forever by one another's side. The rings please."

Tenchi was handed his ring and he placed it upon his love's finger, "Ryoko, I know we haven't always had the best of times, but from this day forward I'll make all your dreams come true."

Ryoko smiled and found tears well in the corner of her eyes, "Silly boy," she murmured, "You already have."

Smiling at one another they both turned toward the minister and continued with the ceremony. After that had been pronounced husband and wife Tenchi turned towards Ryoko and lifted her veil. He smiled at her, "I love you."

Ryoko smiled, "I love you, too." And they kissed.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Tenchi stared out of the rolling falls as he sat with his feet propped on the balcony. The sun was just going down and you could see a pinkish color sweeping across the sky. Three weeks. Three whole weeks he's been married to Ryoko. And he had enjoyed himself immensely. While they were there, they didn't have a care in the world. Tenchi sighed. But all that is going to go away. Ryoko and Tenchi return from their honeymoon the day after tomorrow. Back to the Masaki Residence. Back to all the noises and, in case of Washu, explosions. Tenchi sighed again.

Suddenly arms wrapped themselves around him and a voice whispered in his ear, "Melancholy, my husband?"

Tenchi smiled slightly and drew Ryoko into his lap. He looked up in to her golden eyes that sparkled with love. "No," he said as he kissed her, "Just disappointed that we leave so soon."

"Hm, that's right, we do leave in a day, don't we?"

"Yup."

Ryoko smiled seductively, "Then why don't we make this a night, and all day tomorrow the best time we ever had?"

Tenchi smiled back, "Sounds like fun."

The two honeymooners got up and walked back into their room.

****

The next morning, Ryoko awoke to find herself wrapped protectively in her husband's arms. She smiled. To think that there was a time that Tenchi wouldn't give her the time of day. But things change. Here she was, on her honeymoon with Tenchi Masaki. And Ayeka gone. Gone. _Oh, how that sounds so good!_ Ryoko chuckled softly.

"What are you laughing about?" Tenchi whispered sleepily in her ear.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking that Ayeka's gone for good!"

Tenchi frowned, "I can't believe she acted like that."

"Well, of course she acted like that, my Tenchi!" Ryoko said, laughing, "What girl wouldn't act that way when they find out that Tenchi Masaki is no longer available!"

Tenchi blushed, "I'll take that as a complement, Mrs. Masaki."

Ryoko turned so she was facing Tenchi. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "Hm, Mrs. Masaki. I like the sound of that."

She kissed him again. They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Ryoko pushed him away and said she had to go to the hotel lobby for a few minutes. Tenchi groaned while thoughts of his fantasy for Ryoko dashed from his mind. "Why do you need to go to the lobby?"

Ryoko smiled mysteriously at him, "You'll see," was all she said. She quickly dressed, kissed Tenchi, and firmly left the room. Tenchi sighed. He might as well get dressed too.

****

When Ryoko returned to the room a few minutes later, she ignored Tenchi completely and shut herself up in the bathroom. Tenchi, needless to say, was confused. _Did he do something wrong? Why just last night they had hot, fierce, passionate— _Tenchi broke off his train of thought, blushing madly. _And this morning!_ When they laid in each other's arms! Why was Ryoko blowing him off when she had seemed so happy then? Tenchi shook his head. 

"Women," he said, as if that explained everything.

****

A few hours later, Ryoko was still in the bathroom. _Did she die or something. Great! Just great, Tenchi's wife dying on their honeymoon! Honestly!_ Tenchi got up from his position on the couch and cautiously crossed to the bathroom door. He knocked, "Ryoko?"

"Hm?" Came the dreamy reply.

"Is everything… uh… alright in there?"

The door opened and Tenchi found himself being kissed passionately, "Everything's fine, my Tenchi."

"O…K… So you aren't mad at me?"

Ryoko laughed softly, "Why would I be mad at you, love?"

"Well… umm… you…forget it."

"OK! Um, Tenchi? Do you want to go have sex?"

Tenchi blushed at her bluntness but smiled all the same, "Sure."

****

Later, after the sun had gone down and after Ryoko and Tenchi shared a shower, the two had a romantic dinner on the veranda that ended up as a food fight when Ryoko had innocently poured the wine on top of Tenchi's head. Needless to say, Tenchi wanted revenge, which ended Tenchi and Ryoko back in the shower. Together.

Now as they lay in each other's arms, again, Ryoko turned to Tenchi, "We leave tomorrow morning."

"Mmhm," Tenchi replied whilst falling asleep.

Ryoko grinned. "Teeen-chiiii," she said in a singsong kind of voice.

"Mmph?"

"I'm pregnant."

"That's nice, dear." Pause. Then, "What?!"

THE END


	10. Author's Note

Finally, I've completely revised this fic. It took me a lot longer than I thought it would. After all, it's a very short little fic. But I've just been so _busy._ Anyway, it's done now, and I'm happy with it.

Spelling errors and little mistake have been fixed (I will _never _live down the whole 'I live you' thing. _Never._ No one will let me forget). But all that is fixed. Plus I added new things and a bit more detail into the story. So, yay. I finally happy with it. Sorry if it still has a few errors in it though. Rest assured I will not be back to fix them.

Which brings me to a sequel issue. I know it's been awhile since this fic was finished and maybe some of you were still hoping I would come back and write a sequel, but I'm not going to. Sadly, I have fallen out of love with Tenchi. And even by some chance I became interested in it again, you'd have to have ideas for a sequel which I am sorely lacking. Another thing is that while I was re-reading of my fic, I came to the conclusion that I was a much happier person back then. I'm afraid that's no longer the case. If I were to make a sequel (which I'm not) I'd probably kill everyone. So that's it. Draw your own conclusions in regards to the offspring of Ryoko and Tenchi.


End file.
